


Oh, Death

by BuckyBarnes8999



Series: The Unmade [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes8999/pseuds/BuckyBarnes8999
Summary: The Captain and Leo form a bond.Tony Stark makes a desperate attempt to Save Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Leo Fitz/Johann Schmidt, Steve Rogers/Johann Schmidt
Series: The Unmade [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Oh, Death

Tony Stark couldn't make sense of the whole situation.   
The Winter Soldier was dead. 

Well, technically.   
His body was kept functioning by various machines that beeped so often they annoyed the absolute shit out of Tony. 

Their only lead about the whole Hydra thing was fucking dead. 

Of course Nick Fury had shown up. Of course he wanted to investigate. 

Barnes had managed pointing out a location, giving coordinates before slipping away. Well, if Fury wanted to get S.H.I.E.L.D agents killed, that was on him.

Tony and Clint sat at the bedside now, each lost in their own thoughts. Barton had been very affected by the events that lead them here. He had nightmares about Bucky regularly. 

Tony rubbed his face hard with both hands. "I mean. . ." He began and waited for Clint to pay attention before continuing. "We could storm the castle so to speak. We have the location."

"Yeah and we'd for sure lose the thing this man died for." Clint couldn't keep the edge out of his voice. "We have to use our brains here, Tony. We all know you have plenty." 

Tony was quiet for a long while. "Listen, Clint." He began when he felt comfortable enough to speak. "Why don't you go home to the family? Let me do some thinking, let me figure all of this out." 

Clint nodded, it would do him good to see his family. Do him good to get his mind off all this shit.   
"Nothing rash? Promise me?" 

Tony nodded. "Sure thing. Go be with your family. I'll keep you posted." 

Clint squeezed Tony's shoulder as he passed and Tony was left with a corpse whose chest rose and fell with artificial breaths.   
"What the hell am I supposed to do now, Barnes? You've left me in the lurch and I just don't know where to go from here." Just so he would have something to do with his hands, Tony put on some gloves and began to change the dressing on the horrendous wound where Bucky's metal arm used to be. It pissed Tony off that there was evidence of healing here. It was almost as if had he just held on a little longer he'd have made it.

It had taken forever to get the ragged, rusted metal off of him, the entire shoulder was infected and it had started leeching into his blood, turning him septic.   
Between that and the brutal abuse, it was a miracle he'd held on as long as he did. 

"Bootleg serum, right Barnes?" Tony sighed and took out his phone. It was worth a shot. 

____________________________________________

Leo was panting his thighs ached and his mental state was deteriorating. He was glad he was set to be extracted. More than that he was glad he was succeeding in his mission.   
Presently all he could really focus on was keeping a rhythm. He'd almost gotten used to this over the month since it had first happened. It was awkward doing it in the med bay however. 

The Captain still had yet to show him an ounce of cruelty. Hell, sometimes all The Captain wanted to do was kiss for long stretches of time.   
That much, Leo was almost fine with. Almost.

The first day Leo came to him he wondered why. The kid had just crawled into the hospital bed with him like he knew he wanted it. 

He wasn't wrong.  
He wondered if someone sent him for this.   
He'd he met him before? Leo seemed be familiar with _him_. It was a little frustrating, especially since The Captain had yet to regain his grasp of speech.

Then again, you really didn't need to talk very much when someone was so willing to ride your dick. 

When Leo wasn't there he found himself longing for him. Though Leo fought every fiber of his being to deny these thoughts.

It only made matters worse for Leo that every time they did this, he had a mind altering orgasm. It didn't help that he never even had to have his own dick touched to cum. 

Now he was edging himself, hell, both of them-- not realizing that it was an actual thing people did. He just wanted it to last. 

As soon as he felt himself getting close or felt The Captain's cock twitching inside he'd stop, either sit still with it buried in him to the hilt or he'd slide off it entirely. 

His moans were turning into little sobs and the burn in his thighs was starting to feel strangely good. 

His extraction was tonight. He'd never see The Captain again.   
He'd gotten him to trust him. He wasn't suspicious when he siphoned off a full bag of blood every day from his IV for the last two weeks. 

Tests, he'd said. That was mostly true. 

When he made to hop of to deny their building release, The Captain held him firm. It was getting to the point of it hurting. It was getting to the point where both men would be useless for the next few hours. Fucked boneless. Ragdoll status. 

When The Captain's hips shot upward in rapid strokes Leo threw his head back, moaning so sweetly. "Oh- oh- yes, Captain!" He cried. He was so close, hairtrigger close.   
When the other man bucked at such an angle as to slam into his prostate it was over for Leo. He screamed out his release, cum shot up into his own face and flicked out in a spray as The Captain kept fucking up into him, making his cock bounce.   
Goddamn, this kid could cum.

Another deep shock of pleasure washed over Leo when The Captain filled him. 

After they'd cuddled through the come-down, lightly kissing and smiling stupidly, Leo redressed and went about taking the last bag of blood. 

When he had the bag tucked away safely he exited the room. The Captain slept peacefully. 

He was smiling until he ran directly into Johann Schmidt. He gasped in fear and backed against the doorframe. 

"Tell me something." Johann said, apparently he'd been waiting for Leo. "Why is it, he refuses to see me, yet you are able to come and go as you please?" 

Leo didn't have an answer for the terrifying man. 

Johann looked over him with the same look a lion might give a weak baby gazelle. "You have one hour to be at my door. Showered and shaven, everything from the chin down. Use the soap that's now laying on your bedside table. Go, now."   
Johann strode away from him. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. The air was taken from his lungs. He wanted to run but his feet felt like cement blocks. What was he going to do? His extraction wasn't until after midnight shift change. That was hours away.

What could he do?   
When he could move he ran to his room and stowed the blood in the cooler hidden under his bed, nestling the fresh packet in with the others. 

There was indeed a bar of soap on the nightstand. He picked it up and smelled it. It was lovely it smelled like. . . It smelled like The Captain. He didn't acknowledge the fact that he knew he'd be taking it with him when he left.

He took his time in the shower. The majority of the time was spent sliding a razor over his skin, making sure not to miss a single errant hair. 

The repetitive motion made his fear settle into a tight knot in his gut. He actively fought the need to cry.   
What if he didn't make it out of that room?   
He'd heard stories about the deadly lovers leaving corpses in the wake of their lust. He was unsure if it were true but what if?

It was almost as though Johann knew he wasn't going to want to show up. He was almost not surprised to find Jack Rollins sitting on his bed.   
"Takin your sweet time, kid." The man stated, looking him up and down. 

"Am I late?" He made to pick up a shirt but Jack swatted it away. 

"No I'm here to inspect and escort." He stood up and circled the kid. "Lay down on the bed, face down, spread eagle." 

Rollins inspected every inch of him, he didn't linger uncomfortably and that was a small blessing.   
"I think you'll do." Jack helped him to his feet and guided him to the door. 

"I-- I don't want to do this." He found himself bracing against the doorframe. He was panicking. "Please I don't want to do this!"   
Rollins was gentle as he extracted him from the door and pulled him down the hall. He still felt like a lamb going to slaughter.

"You can't expect to fuck a guy in a committed relationship and not face consequences, kiddo." So that's how it was?   
Leo swallowed down the lump in his throat and laced his fingers with Rollins'   
"I'm scared." Leo admitted and Rollins gave his hand a little squeeze and pulled him in close, giving him a reassuring cuddle.  
"Compose yourself." Jack said when they parted.

They were outside those black doors now. Leo couldn't feel his legs and when Rollins opened the door and pushed him in, he went sprawling onto the floor. 

"Right on time." Johann stated without looking up from the book he was reading. He slowly closed the book and laid it aside. 

Leo got to his now bruised knees and tried to stand but fear kept his legs from really cooperating. 

Johann strode over to him and stared down at him, "I like that you see fit to stay on your knees before me but I require you elsewhere." 

A while later Leo found himself bound to the bed in leather straps that bit into his skin. Johann had shoved some smooth metal object into his ass--- his ass which was in the air and being rubbed by a gloved hand. 

When the hand came down on the supple flesh Leo cried out unrestrained.   
Johann liked that sound, liked the little cry of startled pain. 

"Not one for pain are you, boy?" He couldn't see Schmidt but he knew he was smirking. He couldn't find it in him to reply. 

Johann's hand came down several more times, making the lad yelp each time. Soon Leo's ass was an angry red and his cock was aching. He couldn't bite back the small, needy sounds.  
"Prove me wrong I suppose." Johann laughed deep in his chest causing Leo's skin to crawl with shame. 

Johann pulled off his gloves and tossed them onto the nightstand. His sleeves were rolled up carefully.  
"Did he ever treat you to this?" He asked his adorable captive. "Did he ever --"

"Nh-no! He's always so gent--- oh god! Oh fuck!" Johann pulled the plug from Leo's ass and replaced it with his fingers, three of them all at once. Leo tried to thrash, tried to get away from the fingers but, he was bound so tight the movements only caused his restraints to bite into his skin. 

"You have some mental hangups don't you, Kätzchen?" Johann curled his middle finger, seeking out Leo's prostate. "You are loath to admit you like this, yes? Can't admit that you crave it? Answer me." 

Leo moaned sharply when his spot was assaulted. "I-- oh please, god-- I don't know! I'm scared!" 

"Scared?" The fingers withdrew and the plug was replaced. Leo whimpered when it began to vibrate. 

"Yes! I'm scared to f--- please! I'm scared to feel like this!" The young man was trembling, jolting every few moments when the plug barely touched against that place inside. 

"Just a needy little fellow, aren't you Kätzchen? Just a little whore for this?" 

Johann let him lay there, bound, unable to touch himself, letting the vibrating plug tease him to tears. 

"Need to tell me anything?" Johann asked in a low tone. "Any little secrets you might be keeping from me?" 

God, did he know? Did he know about the blood? Did he know he was a mole?

"N-no" Leo whined. 

"No?" Johann slapped his ass again, hard, making Leo yelp. 

"No, Sir!" He sobbed. "Please there's nothing, Sir!" 

Johann stood and crossed to the side table, he picked up The Captain's baton and flicked it open.   
Leo screamed raggedly as it snapped across his ass, he felt blood run down his cheeks. "Oh god please don't!"   
His screams echoed as he was beaten. The pain was intense, it stung initially but now it was a bone-deep ache, like he was being cut into with each blow. 

"Nothing? Nothing to tell me?" Johann's voice only gained a little heat as he punished his flesh.

"I! Oh please, please stop!" He was arching hard against his restraints, the flesh had broken in places where the leather bit in.   
"I love him! I'm gay and I love him!"   
He went limp and sobbed into the red silk sheets. Johann dropped the dripping baton down beside him. 

"Good boy, Kätzchen." The plug was removed and Leo heard Johann's zipper being lowered. "Doesn't it feel good to admit things so deep and personal?"   
He thrust inside, digging his fingers into Leo's abused ass. 

It didn't feel good to admit, it made him feel naked and raw.   
He likewise denied that Johann's cock felt good, he was so thick, and it filled him so nicely. 

"You love my husband? Amusing." 

Husband?

How was Johann's voice so level when he was snapping his hips so hard?

Leo's orgasm almost snuck up on him. He had only a moments warning before he was crying out his release. 

Johann didn't seem to care when Leo was sobbing and gasping from overstimulation. 

He couldn't take it, it was too much. Johann drew several more pained orgasms from his tortured body. 

His balls ached and remained tight against his body. He couldn't form words. When Johann filled him he went limp and his vision went black.

____________________________________________

Leo stood shivering on the roof. He was bundled against the cold but the roof was just so windy.   
His ass ached, every motion made it flare with pain, made wounds open. But he'd made it. He made it out of Johann Schmidt's bed alive and without spilling the details of his mission.  
But goddamn, the implications of what he _had_ said? His heart was heavy  
Was all that true? He was in love with The Captain? He was gay? 

There was a silent swooping sound, and Leo hugged the cooler to his chest. 

He was hoisted into the air. If he were any heavier he'd never have been able to be extracted this way. 

The Falcon swooped back to a higher altitude, carrying Leo along.  
It was so cold, Leo was thankful the exposed flight was so short.   
They approached a boat on the nearby river. Leo fought back a cry as he was dropped on his ass on a seat. Tears sprang to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. 

"You Fitz?" A redhead asked.  
Leo nodded, he recognized her of course. Natasha Romanov, The Black Widow.

"I am." Leo managed yelping. 

"You got the goods?"

He hugged the cooler to his chest and nodded. 

"Good." She replied curtly and cranked the boat.  
____________________________________________

Tony was dozing at his desk when Nat dropped the cooler in front of him.   
"Our operative barely made it out of there with his sanity. You better hope this is worth it, Stark." 

Tony opened the cooler, looking at all the packets of blood. "If we can pull this off, you bet your ass it'll be worth it." 

"Worth Leo Fitz's ass, literally?" Nat crossed her arms and stood holding Tony in her gaze. "Worth Clint's nightmares?" 

"Have a little faith." Tony took one of the blood packets out and help it up to the light.   
____________________________________________

It had been three days, three days of transfusion.   
Tony was almost in a panicked rage.   
It wasn't working. Bucky was still dead as he was when they'd started.   
He sat by the bedside fisting his own hair.   
"This was my one good idea." He murmured to the corpse as the last bag of blood drained into him. "Maybe if I'd have thought sooner, maybe we'd have gotten some of this serum infused bullshit into you in time. Hell, you might have been the key to bringing Hydra down. Once and for all."   
He reached and took Bucky's hand, sighing in defeat.   
Tony's eyes shot up to Bucky's face when his hand was squeezed back.


End file.
